


Taking it for the team.  - A reader request special.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Crushes, Humor, Lust, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Outdoor Sex, Pailing, Paintball, Sexual Tension, Spitroasting, Swingers, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captor x reader threesome fic.  You are hiding out in a cave with your crush and your horny friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters portrayed here are aged 18 or over.
> 
> This fic is in celebration of 'You remind me of the babe' joining the 69 kudos club.

Paintballing in the bubbles. You have no idea who came up with the idea but they were going to pay.

You all had been split into teams of 17 led by Dave and Dirk. The former red team, their dancestors, the beta kids and your bro were on Team Dickcrusher. The blue team and their dancestors, alphas, and you were Team Cuntkicker. It was decided after this the Striders were no longer allowed to pick team names. 

You had all just wanted to pass some time and get in some battle practice as well. You were given an objective to take the opposite team's flag and even had rations and suppiles. You had five earth days to do it in or the team with the least members left would have to surrender. Signless graciously offered his services as a referee as the Handmaid started taking bets from the other ancestors.

Three days later, your team are losing. You are on your own having lost your mini team of Horuss, Cronus, and Jane who are now all back at the tavern placing bets with the others. Right now you need to find new cover. You unwittingly broke your old cover to shoot Karkat in the butt which was damn funny but you are now on the run from Vriska and Aranea. You manage to find a safe spot to bunk down for the night. It's a cave but it is very concealed by plant life. The only reason you knew about it was you nearly fell into it one day with Mituna. You figure that you can hide here and plan how to take out the rest of Dave's team.

You are carefully peeping out of the concealed entrance of your hiding spot when you nearly jump out of your skin as a hand goes over your mouth.

"H3y ____!" squeaks Mituna.

"2hhhhh! A22hole!" hisses Sollux.

Thankfully they were on your side. Mituna ignores Sollux and nuzzles into you purring like a kitten. Well someone is pleased to see you. 

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" you ask.

"Only siince yesterday" whispers Sollux. "We managed two outrun Kanaya and Ro2e. ii'm afriiad there are not many of u2 left. Just u2, Diirk, Roxy, and Meenah." 

"That's it?" you nearly spit out. Man you guys really are losing. 

"W3ll 7h3y 4r3 d0wn 70 7w3lv3. W3 t00k 0ut G4mz33, 74vr05, 4nd Ruf10h 7h15 m0rn1ng." purrs Mituna into your neck. Wow he is REALLY happy to see you.

"Make that eleven. I shot Karkat in the ass while he was taking a whizz." you grinned. Sollux stifles a giggle before shooting Mituna a look.

"Hey MT, knock iit off..." he snaps at Mituna whose face is buried in your hair.

"What's up with 'Tuna" you ask.

"LT ii2 on the other team so MT here ha2 had ragiing boner2 for three day2 soliid." Sollux sighed rolling his eyes, "You know how paiil crazy and wiild they are. ii bet he has never gone 2o long before wiithout paiiliing. He ha2 been driiviing me fuckiing iin2ane."

"Is that what's wrong 'Tuna? You're missing 'Tula?" you ask Mituna, patting his hair.

"Mmmmm... ____, y0u 5m3ll 50 g00d." Mituna purrs sliding his hand up your top and nibbling your ear.

"Hey diickbreath, knock iit off!" growls Sollux, "You are not paiiliing ____. Not riight here!" 

"4wwww c0m3 0n." purrs Mituna, "W3 c4n 4lw4y5 74k3 7urn5. ____ d035n'7 mind..." and with that, before you can protest he kisses you hungrily while Sollux squirms uncomfortably. Deep down, Sollux has to admit the idea of pailing his favourite human excites him a little. Seeing you naked would definitely make his half-afterlife. But no way was he ever going to admit he has to restrain his bulge every time you walk into a room, especially to Mituna. 

"Not iin thiis fuckiing afterliifetiime, a22hole." he snarls. You are a little disappointed. You really like the hacking doofus but he seems to have no interest in you. Still you have swinging mad Mituna as some sort of consolation. You manage to pull away from a grinning pair of lips.

"Um, do I get a say in any of this?" you giggle, restraining a lust ridden Mituna from motorboating you. Sollux smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"We had better get some sleep. You can take MT's cot..." Mituna's eyes light up. "You are bunkiin wiith me." says Sollux as Mituna sulks.

"Y0u 4r3 5uch 4 455h47."

It's two hours later and you are settled into the cot. You have decided to take the boys on an early run for the flag in the morning. Yeah you are outnumbered but you are going to go down with a fight. You are drifting off when you feel somebody climb in next to you. You are about to reach for your paintball gun when a pair of lips meet yours. Oh 'Tuna... He must have waited until Sollux was asleep. That is definitely a forked tongue you can taste. If only Sollux would kiss you like this. Touch you like this. His hands run up your sides and remove your shirt. Warm bare flesh begins to press against your chest as he nibbles your neck. You run your hands through his hair. 

"Oh ____...."

Wait...that doesn't sound like...

"C4ugh7 y4!" 

A light shines in your face as a grinning Mituna stands over you and Sollux with a torch, "1 kn3w 17! 1 kn3w y0u w3r3 ju57 45 h0rny!" 

"Ahh fuck, okay!" says Sollux shielding his face. You burst into giggles.

"How did I get so Gog damn popular?!" you snort.

"50 c4n 1 g37 1n 0n 7h15?" Mituna whimpers. Sollux looks at you for an answer and you just smirk.

"Get iin a22hole."


	2. Chapter 2

It's a good thing the cot is sturdy because Mituna leaps on to it like an oversized meowbeast. 

"H3lp...1m 57uck..." he says, trying to get his suit off. 

"Calm down MT..." shooshes Sollux, "Ju2t let me and _____ help you." You both work to unzip a happy Mituna out of his clothes.

"You okay there 'Tuna?" you whisper.

"Y35 y35" beams Mituna, "y0u 7w0 4r3 7h3 b357!" 

"2oooo..." says Sollux, "How do we begiin?" You can hardly see Mituna but you know exactly what he is thinking. He confirms it by whispering a plan in your ear.

"Let's play a game..." you say innocently.

"What kiind of game?" asks Sollux with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"17'5 c4ll3d 'M4k3 50llux cum 4ll 0v3r h1ms3lf!'" declares Mituna. Before Sollux even knows what is going on, two pairs of hands take a writhing tentacock each.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU...OH JEGU2, FUCK..." pants Sollux as the two of you giggle and work your wrists.

"Wh47 w45 7h47 50l?" laughs Mituna as Sollux moans and purrs with your touch. "7h15 15 g0nn4 b3 4 345y w1n. M3 4nd ____ m4k3 7h3 b357 d0ubl3 734m 3v3r. D0n'7 y0u 4gr33, 50l b4b3?" Sollux groans and trembles. You are guessing it is a yes.

"Speak for yourself 'Tuna..." you grin, "I work alone."

"____? Wh47 d1d y0u... 4hhhhhhh pfffffpppp77777!!!!!!!!" You take a hand off Sollux and place it on one of Mituna's bulges. The other you have taken in your mouth. "W417! 1... 0h G0g..." It isn't long before the cave echoes with the sound of your name being panted by needy yellow bloods, desperate for your touch. You are so wet and turned on by their cries of lust. Eventually Mituna bursts down your throat and in your hands. Sollux is still going strong though. You swallow what you can of Mituna and go to work on Sollux. 

"One down, one to go..." you think to yourself. You will have Sollux undone soon. Just as Sollux starts to really drip, you feel someone lift your hips. Mituna is back in the game and making quick work of your ass with his tongue while fingering you. Now it is your turn to moan and whimper for more.

"Heh heh, look2 liike 2omeone ii2 gettiing a ta2te of her own mediiciine." Sollux smirks as he runs his fingers through your hair. You are determined to make him cum for you as hard as Mituna had but he is holding back. You pull off from Mituna's fingers. It pained you to do so but you know you have to ride Sollux if you want any reaction. You slowly lower yourself taking in both tentabulges. Thanks to Mituna, you are primed. A gasp escapes your lips as Mituna inserts one bulge into your ass. You move slowly as Sollux's breathe hitches up. You feel so stretched but you wanted more. 

"Mi...Mituna? Please put the other one in." you whimper. No arguments, he slowly enters you again. You are full to bursting. Sollux runs his nails down your thighs as you grind him. Psionics crackle around him, sending a pulse through you that then moves through Mituna who speeds up, biting into your shoulder. The three of you cry out as hot fluid shoots through your body and you all black out...

It's the morning after and you are awoken by a bullhorn. The game is over and someone has taken a flag. You arrive at the meeting point dressed and sore to discover that Meenah had taken the flag and your team has won.

"No fucking way." Dave was sulking. Signless assures him that Meenah had not broken any rules as Dirk does an ironic victory shuffle. You turn to see Latula jump Mituna and wrestle him to the ground, covering him with kisses.

"Awww they look so happy..." you beam as Sollux put am arm around you. 

"Yeah...but how diid she manage two cope herself wiithout hiim?"

"Don't ask..." says your Bro looking exhausted with his arm around a grinning Damara.


End file.
